As shown in FIG. 1, a typical computer system 10 includes at least a microprocessor 12 and some form of memory 14. The microprocessor 12 has, among other components, arithmetic, logic, and control circuitry that interpret and execute instructions necessary for the operation and use of the computer system 10. Specifically, FIG. 1 shows the computer system 10 having the microprocessor 12, memory 14, integrated circuits (ICs) 16 that have various functionalities, and communication paths 18, i.e., buses and wires, that are necessary for the transfer of data among the aforementioned components of the computer system 10.
As integrated circuit elements continue to get smaller and as more circuit elements are packaged into an integrated circuit, integrated circuits dissipate increased amounts of power, which in turn leads to increased operating temperatures. Increased operating temperatures are generally undesirable because increased temperatures increase the likelihood for performance degradation. Thus, it is becoming increasingly important to know the temperature parameters in which a particular integrated circuit, or portion thereof, operates.
The temperature in a microprocessor is typically measured by generating a voltage proportional to temperature. Such a voltage is referred to as a xe2x80x9ctemperature-dependent voltage.xe2x80x9d In many cases, it is also useful to generate a xe2x80x9ctemperature-independent voltage,xe2x80x9d i.e., a temperature-insensitive voltage measurement, that may be processed along with the temperature-dependent voltage to allow for cancellation of process and power supply variations. One technique for generating a temperature-independent voltage and a temperature-dependent voltage involves the use of a circuit known in the art as a xe2x80x9ctemperature-independent and temperature-dependent voltage generatorxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cTIDVGxe2x80x9d). A TIDVG generates (1) a temperature-dependent voltage representative of a temperature at a point on an integrated circuit on which the TIDVG resides and (2) a temperature-independent voltage that is used to cancel out process and power supply variations inherent in the temperature-dependent voltage measurement.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an integrated circuit comprises: a temperature sensor including an amplifier stage adapted to output an internal control signal, a startup stage operatively connected to the amplifier stage, the startup stage being adapted to selectively control the internal control signal, and an output stage adapted to output a temperature-independent voltage and a temperature-dependent voltage dependent on the internal control signal; and an adjustment circuit operatively connected to the amplifier stage, the adjustment being controllable to adjust the internal control signal.
According to another aspect, a temperature sensor comprises: an amplifier stage adapted to output an internal control signal, the internal control signal being adjustable using an adjustment circuit operatively connected to the amplifier stage; a startup stage operatively connected to the amplifier stage, the startup stage being adapted to selectively control the internal control signal; and an output stage adapted to output a temperature-independent voltage and a temperature-dependent voltage dependent on the internal control signal.
According to another aspect, a method for post-silicon adjustment of a temperature sensor comprises: generating an internal control signal using an amplifier stage; generating a temperature-independent voltage depending on the internal control signal; generating a temperature-dependent voltage depending on the internal control signal; and selectively adjusting the internal control signal using an adjustment circuit operatively connected to the amplifier stage.
According to another aspect, an integrated circuit comprises: amplifier means for generating an internal control signal for a temperature sensor; first generating means for generating a temperature-dependent voltage dependent on the internal control signal; second generating means for generating a temperature-independent voltage dependent on the internal signal; and adjusting means for adjusting the internal control signal, the adjusting means being operatively connected to the amplifier means.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.